Hey, Sonic, What was Christmas?
by SilhouetteRobotnik
Summary: It's Christmas time! But it seems no one knows what that is. In fact, it's been years since anyone on planet Mobius has ever heard the word: Christmas. much less celebrated it, but why? Where did it go? Why did it go? Can it be brought back? if so how? Join Sonic, Tails, Silver, and Shadow as they find out what it means to have a Merry Christmas.


Hey, Sonic, What was Christmas?

A/N

It's Christmas time! But it seems no one knows what that is. In fact, it's been years since anyone on planet Mobius has ever heard the word: Christmas. much less celebrated it, but why? Where did it go? Why did it go? Can it be brought back if so how? Join Sonic, Tails, and Shadow as they find out what it means to have a Merry Christmas.

Please comment

Merry Christmas!

* * *

Opening the door and dragging in a big box. the young yellow, twin-tailed fox known as Tails came in mumbling under his frosty breath that he should have put on an extra jacket before going out.

kicking the door to his house shut he made his way over to the fireplace. On his couch sat his best friend, Sonic, with a game controller in his hand. "No no no no no nnnooooooooooo..." Sonic shouted at the TV as the words 'game over' flashed across the screen.

Chuckling at his friend and how funny he acted when he lost. Sitting on the couch next to the blue hedgehog he picked up his laptop. Typing on it as Sonic started the level on the game again.

"Hey, Tails, did you get everything you need to inside?" Sonic asked noticing his buddy next to him.

Feeling Sonic's hand brush snow off his shoulder made Tails feel a little bit better about putting towels on the couch before Sonic came over so his couch would not get ruined.

"No, not yet, but I got a little too cold. I thought I'd defrost a bit, layer up some more and finish it." He said casually. Continuing to type on his computer.

A green color striking in contrast from the white snow covering it from behind Tails catching his eye, Sonic, Raising an eye ridge asks "uh... Tails, two questions, one, is that a tree? And two, if it is, What is it doing in your house?"

"It has to do with that yearly holiday thing that we were gonna try to bring back. Remember?"

"The tree comes inside the house?"

"If I'm reading it correctly, yes."

Nodding, pretending he understood, Sonic looked back at the screen, and let out a loud annoyed groan. "This loading screen takes FOREVER!"

"Hey, Sonic. What day is it?" Tails asked

Quickly glancing at Tails staring at his screen. He shrugged "you're the one with the computer." He said simply as his game started back.

"12 days." Tails said bluntly

the pause jingle played on the game as Sonic pushed that button on his controller.

"I am NOT slow enough for the days to pass that fast. It's not past the new year yet. Is it?" Sonic said in a kiddingly offended voice.

"No, it's not." Tails said with a chuckle "it's 12 days away from Christmas."

Raising an eye ridge Sonic sat for two seconds "is that how it's said... whatsmus?"

Looking over at his confused friend, Tails smiled, "Christmas, and it looks like a lot of fun."

"Let me see," Sonic said scooting over. Watching as Tails scrolled through a few pictures of mostly decorated trees and fat guys in red and white suits. "Egg-head ban this holiday? It looks like he probably would've enjoyed it. What with being surrounded by people his size."

Tails laughed at the thought, but he still felt like there was more to it than decorating a tree and finding this guy. Or not finding this guy or something like that. "I need to do a bit more research on what it is and how it works."

"Looks like fun, Tails, It doesn't look that hard to do," Sonic said before brushing some snow off Tails' tail that brushed up against him when he leaned over to see his buddy's screen.

Smiling, as Sonic started playing his game again, happy that he didn't have to do this alone.

* * *

[near the park]

"So we've tried the retirement homes in Central City, Westopolis, and Station Square, ..."Tails said going over a list of people who might remember something about the holiday.

"Nothing," Sonic said bluntly, shuffling his feet. walking next to his buddy he looked around at the white snow as Tails continued "Ms. Vanilla is too young to remember much,"

"Even with that, She's a mobian, we're gonna have to find someone older than the Great War that still remembers it." Sonic reminded him

Sighing in frustration, Tails scrolled down on his list "Do you think anyone in a nursing home would talk about it?" He asked looking up at Sonic.

"Human or Mobian?" Sonic asked in frustration. They are too old, and slow, and probably more reluctant to answer any questions about something that was banned by someone who's partly responsible for them ending up there in the first place."

"Sonic, the Great War is over." Tails laughed thinking that it was one of Sonic's jokes.

Smiling at his buddy "I know that. But I'm not sure these people in a nursing home do. That past is all they can really live in there." Looking around at the kids bundled up running past them with their friends to the park as they passed by. "Hey, I promised I meet Sally in a bit. Whattya say we break for today and pick it up where we left off tomorrow?"

"There's one more source I wanna check out before calling it quits, but you can go. I can handle it myself." Tails reassured his friend. With a wave, Sonic disappeared in a blur kicking up a small gust of wind kicking up snow making the fox smile at the picturesque scene.

Continuing on in the direction of a retirement home for army veterans. passing a black metal fence kissed with the cold drizzle of snowflakes and a shimmer of icicles, a small movement caught Tails' attention beyond the fence lay a graveyard of fallen war heroes, but the thing that caught his eye was the familiar style of black and crimson spines peeking up over the graves.

Tilting his head to the side in curiosity and confusion as he watched Shadow's spines go up and down around one specific tombstone, wondering if he should alert the authorities.

"Lost?" Rouge said in a teasing tone as she approached from up the sidewalk.

Shooting the same confused expression in her direction asking her if she knew what Shadow was doing.

Shrugging she looped her arm in his, making a comment that the fox really didn't catch but sounded like an excuse to pry into Shadow's life, which he really didn't want to do, but before he knew it he was standing next to a gravestone that Rouge sat upon with Shadow staring at them.

Glancing down he noted a simple flat grey marble tombstone dusted with snow and covered in a strand of little white lights woven throughout the chord that lit up the name engraved in the stone: Maria Robotnik.

He knew that name. He knew it had something to do with Shadow, obviously, otherwise, he wouldn't be here, but the significance slipped his mind at the moment, and he was too afraid to ask.

Shadow stepped in front of the gravestone staring harshly at Tails.

The young fox's face filling with nervousness. "I- I'm s- sorry. I- I was just..." he stuttered glancing back down at the stone to find some excuse that didn't involve the person who lay there when he spotted the strand of lights. "Just wondering what those were?"

Glancing down at the decoration he had placed around Maria's grave to refresh his mind as to what he put on it, bringing his attention back to the fox. "The wreath, the poinsettias, or the Christmas lights?" He asked for his own curiosity which only doubled when he looked back at Tails to see him smiling with great enthusiasm.

"Christmas lights?! you've experienced Christmas!?" He asked too excited for Shadow's tolerance.

"that's no concern of yours." He said bluntly acting as if he was about to push them out of the way when Tails held up his hands motioning for him to stop. "Wait! We're just trying to figure out what it is and how it works."

Stopping and staring at Tails for a second as he thought of it himself. shaking it off, his eyes shifted to Rouge.

"Don't look at me. This is the first time I've ever heard of it."

Shadow straighten, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Really?"

Rolling her eyes, haphazardly waving her hand in a dismissive manner "you don't remember last year? I know your amnesia doesn't include that year."

His hands tightened into fists as he looked down behind him briefly "I was ignoring it last year. I just thought I did a really well at it. I didn't realize it was nonexistent."

Hopeful, Tails asked if he could remember anything about it when Shadow practically gritted through his teeth something about expecting him to know the holiday or something of that nature. When Rouge jumped off the tombstone, placing herself in between them.

"I didn't mean anything by it! I'm sorry. I've just been researching it for a while now, but there's only so much one can learn from the internet. So Sonic and I were asking around, but no one will talk about it and I was on my way to the-" Tails started rambling off an explanation before Shadow started challenging him but was unexpectedly interrupted by the black hedgehog.

"What are you talking about? Researching what Christmas is? You really don't know?"

Tails spoke softly pulling up the few notes he made that he found on the holiday "well, Shadow, uh, ya see, during the Great War the humans got upset that Mobians were celebrating the same way they were, and, in an attempt to be at peace at least for the holiday Mobians would do it differently or secretly or not even do it at all, but after the Great War, when the Eggman Empire arose, Eggman banned a lot of different things from being practiced, including Christmas, and Sonic and I just want to start bringing it back." He explained surprised Shadow stayed quiet through the whole thing.

"In an attempt to overthrow the Eggman empire, and you're going to try to do it with Christmas?" Shadow asked in a way that made it sound like a statement.

Tails lowered his head "putting it like that, you make it sound like a bad idea."

"Maybe, but I'm not convinced that it won't work. The Doctor must've banned it for a reason that probably threatened his rule. Bringing it back may give us the advantage." Rouge said, causing Tails to smile.

Standing there for a second, Shadow raised an eye ridge. "I make it sound like a bad- you make it sound like it can be used as a weapon. From what little I remember of it, Fighting is one of the last things you'd want to do on Christmas."

"How am I suppose to know that?" Tails asked gesturing widely with his arms.

"Even with your enemies?" Rouge added

Shadow shook his head in disbelief "you've really never had Christmas before?"

Simultaneously shaking their heads, Rouge mouthed the word "no"

"So can you help us, or me?"

Staring at him, Shadow felt like partaking in Maria's favorite holiday without her seemed wrong or something along the line of sad he never got to spend another one with her, and angry that he didn't remember enough to say what it actually is or was like, let alone, how to do it.

"Exactly how much do you remember?" Rouge asked, Pulling her coat towards herself as she shivered in the cold.

Looking at the black and red hedgehog Tails noticed that Shadow did not have a coat on and that his fir was taking on the color of the snow.

looking down at the snow, trying to Remember, Shadow simply replied "not much."

Tails perked up as he got an idea. "But you remember celebrating it, don't you? I think I remember seeing security cameras on the ARK when we went there last. Do you think that they're recorded everything and G.U.N. Has them on file?"

"Deleted," Shadow said bluntly, walking off.

"Shadow?" Rouge called to him, getting off the tombstone and standing by Tails but he didn't stop "You're not going to help bring it back, not even for her."

Stopping before he was out of earshot "Not for the reasons you're talking about. It wasn't meant to be used like that." He kicked up flurries of snow as he skated off.

"Sorry, Tails. I'll see what I can get out of him about it for you." Rouge said

Tails thanked her as they left the graveyard. Rouge going in the opposite direction he did. The twin-tailed fox picking up the pace for two reasons; One, it was getting too cold, and two, he had another idea.

[to be continued...]


End file.
